Worth It
by LittleTalks99
Summary: It's been a while since Sly has gone missing and now that Bentley, Murray and Carmelita found out where Sly was, they were going to find him and get him back to Paris. And Carmelita is going to show Sly that she loves him too. Sly X Carmelita, SPOILERS FOR THIEVES IN TIME!


**Worth It**

It had been months since Sly has gone missing, after he defeated Le Paradox. It has been months since Carmelita Montoya Fox had searched for the thievius Ringtail. There was a reason for Carmelita trying to find Sly. She may deny it, but she loves him more then she realizes. She loves that thief. She needs him in her life. She needs to find him and see him okay.

She recently joined Bentley and Murray in their search for Sly Cooper. Carmelita realized earlier back when she was time traveling with Sly, she realized Sly is more than just your average thief. He's a thief who only steals from other thieves. They may be on the opposite side of the law, but they both fought for justice. They both stopped other criminals, they both stopped evil. But it was just that Sly was a thief and Carmelita was a police officer. But she questioned if she was able to live with that. She questioned if she would be okay with Sly's thieving ways.

She also saw how Sly, Bentley and Murray treated each other. It wasn't just a team working together to get what they want; they were a family. Sly thought of Bentley and Murray as brothers, and she could see that. She saw that Sly wasn't a bad guy, he was just a thief. But the thing that hurts her more than anything is realizing what she had before it was gone; in this case, Sly.

It was obvious Sly cared for Carmelita. She now saw why Sly gave up his thieving ways and faked amnesia; he wanted to be with Carmelita. He wanted to love her. The only reason he came back is because his family history was in jeopardy and it could have possibly change the future in the worst way. In a way, Sly was trying to save the future by saving his family's history. But Sly was trying everything he could to get Carmelita to understand what he was trying to do; not for him and his family, but for his friends, the innocent people and Carmelita. It was obvious that she needed to find him, but could she really arrest him after what he has shown her? Could she really arrest him after showing her everything isn't as black as white as she thinks? Could she really arrest him after seeing he clearly loves her?

No. She couldn't. She wouldn't. It would be wrong of her to do it.

Carmelita was at the balcony of her apartment, looking at the night sky. She was waiting for Bentley and Murray to come over and they would start their late night search for another night. But as she waited, she felt something strange in her stomach as she went inside her apartment. She felt as if she was being...watched even though she wasn't...at least to her knowledge. But someone was watching her.

"Why do I feel as if someone is watching me?" Carmelita asked herself. "Am I going insane?" She then went inside her apartment to find that her treasure collection had been changed; different. One of the ancient Egyptian rocks she found a few weeks ago now had writing on it.

"WHAT THE?" Carmelita yelled, running to her shock pistol. "SOMEONE'S HERE!" She then grabbed her shock pistol and got herself ready for whatever she might face. She waited a few seconds for a response, there was none.

"SHOW YOURSELF, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Carmelita screamed. A few seconds later, there was no response. Carmelita then heard knocking on her apartment door. She went to check out who was knocking and turns out it was Bentley and Murray, worried about Carmelita.

"Oh...it's just you two," Carmelita said, sighing.

"What happened?" Bentley asked. "Are you alright?"

"I checked out my treasure collection and one of my ancient treasures had gotten writing on it, even though it didn't have it before," Carmelita explained.

"Have you read what it said?" Bentley asked.

"No..." Carmelita said.

"Let's see what it says," Bentley said.

"It could be from Sly!" Murray responded.

"It's...possible," Carmelita said. "But I don't know." The three then went into Carmelita's apartment and Carmelita picked up the ancient rock. She then gave it to Bentley. Bentley then saw the writing was ancient Egyptian.

"It's in ancient Egyptian," Bentley said. "However, I have an encoder that'll translate this into English." Bentley pulled out the encoder and scanned the writing. He then got a result in English.

"What does it say?!" Murray asked.

"I was getting to that," Bentley responded. "Alright, it says whoever is reading this, I am stuck in Ancient Egypt. I need to brought back to modern day Paris. If you can contact Bentley, Murray and/or Carmelita Fox, please do so. If you are Bentley, Murray and/or Carmelita Fox, travel to Ancient Egypt as soon as you can. Slytunkhamen Cooper II has written in The Thievius Raccoonus as he wrote on this ancient rock for me. Love, Sly Cooper and Slytunkhamen Cooper II. PS: Carmelita Fox, if you're reading this, I love you."

"Sly is in Ancient Egypt!" Carmelita shouted. "We need to get there and get him back here!"

"And we'll use this to get there!" Bentley said. "But first, we need to get Dimitri to watch the Thievius Raccoonus." Everyone nodded as they were ready to get Sly back in Paris.

A few hours later, Dimitri had arrived at The Old Cooper hideout to watch the Thievius Raccoonus while he can contact Bentley, Murray and Carmelita. The three were in Murray's van, put the ancient rock in the Time Machine and started traveling back in time. When the three arrived, they were in Ancient Egypt, in the ancient city.

Meanwhile, Sly and Slytunkhamen were in the city of Ancient Egypt. Sly had found Slytunkhamen in the Ancient Tombs of Egypt and helped him find an ancient treasure while Slytunkhmane helped Sly find the ancient rock that was used to contact Bentley, Murray and Carmelita. Sly had explained who he was and had proven to Slytunkhmane that he was telling the truth, as she was able to keep up with him. Sly was distressed; he was worried about his friends and Carmelita and how they were doing. He was wondering if they know he's trapped in Ancient Egypt and are searching for him. He was just thinking about everything. As the two Coopers were in Ancient Egypt's streets, they had found Bentley, Murray and Carmelita in Egypt. Sly became happy with excitement!

"That's them!" Sly said, eager to meet up with his friends and love interest. Sly then sneaked behind his friends as well as his ancestor.

"Where could Sly be?" Carmelita asked.

"He could be anywhere at this point," Bentley said.

"Did you miss me?" Sly asked as Bentley, Murray and Carmelita turned around to find Sly.

"SLY!" Carmelita yelled, running towards Sly. She wrapped her arms around Sly as she kissed his cheek. "I love you too." Sly was surprised at this and gave her a kiss on the lips. After their kiss, they departed as Sly recieved a bear hug from Murray and a handshake from Bentley.

"We're so glad we found you!" Carmelita said, happy she found her thief. Sly smiled as he was finally reunited with his friends, after months of separation.

"Let's get back to Paris!" Murray said. "I'm starving!" Sly looked at his ancient ancestor as he nodded in aproval.

"You've proven to me you're a Cooper and you helped me find the treasure I was looking for," Slytunkhmane replied. "You may go." Sly smiled as he gave his ancestor a friendly handshake as everyone said goodbye to Slytunkhmane. Sly then got in the Cooper Van with his friends as they traveled back to Paris. At this point, Sly knew that Carmelita had forgiven him. Especially when he heard her say that she loved him too. But the real question was what was going to happen next? Would Sly give up his thieving ways to be with Carmelita again? Would Carmelita give up being a cop for Sly?

The answer was pretty clear when Carmelita was the one who ran up to Sly and kiss him first; Carmelita was going to be with Sly and stop being a Police officer, because sometimes, love is worth breaking the law.


End file.
